


Act

by trickster



Category: Go (1999)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-23
Updated: 2009-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trickster/pseuds/trickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ronna and Simon have a brief conversation at a bar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I wrote about two and a half years ago. Figured I should post this, just in case there are other supporters for this pairing.

"Now this is strange." Simon pulled a beer bottle away from his lips and looked confusedly at Ronna, who was holding his wallet in her hand. She had pulled a plastic card out of it, and now she was turning it around in her fingers, looking at it questioningly.

"What is?" Simon asked. He had absolutely no idea what Ronna was talking about.

"How come you have Todd Gaines' credit card in your wallet?" Simon flinched a bit, but Ronna was either so drunk or tired or both she didn't notice. Her eyes were still glued on the piece of plastic.

"He borrowed it to me", he answered truthfully, nervously nodding his head while staring at Ronna, who, yet again, didn't notice the obvious discomfort of her friend.

"Hmm. That makes this even stranger", she muttered, still not looking at him. Simon frowned.

"How come?" he asked as he brought the bottle back to his lips, not sure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I thought he gave head before he did favors", Ronna replied bluntly, causing Simon almost choke on his beer, yet another thing she failed to notice. "He said so himself." Simon wiped the beer he'd spilled on the bar counter with the sleeve of his jacket, though it did no good because his jacket was made out of leather. He was trying to think of something semi-intelligent to say, but every time he tried to open his mouth he felt the words he was going to say would come out as a stutter. That'd do him no good.

"Oh well." Ronna sighed, flipping the card once more between her fingers. "I knew it was just an act. He's a tough, cool, drug dealer, and he's gotta keep up the image", she muttered and popped the card back to Simon's wallet. She tossed the wallet back to him without bothering to give him even a quick glance and went back to her fourth beer. And Simon was so grateful for that, because even though Ronna seemed to have dropped the subject, she'd surely change her mind if she'd see how bright red Simon's face had turned.


End file.
